


Mirage realizes someone has a crush on him

by Father_Ji



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Father_Ji/pseuds/Father_Ji
Summary: Just some fluff I'm writing for someone
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Mirage realizes someone has a crush on him

“Hey! Good job out there today, really liked how you shot those guys and made that cool jumpshot!” Mirage proceeded to sling finger guns at you. “Really thought that was it for me and speedy boy.” With that you heard a yell and metal clanging against metal. “Aaaaaand it looks like he’s gone, guess he’s off to jump off a roof or whatever it is he does for fun.”  
“Yeah yeah, I bet, that guy is gonna get himself hurt sometime and Ajay won’t be there to help him. Anyway, wanna come back to my place? Watch some replays? I’m sure they caught the surprised look you had on your face when you went down.” Punctuating this with a laugh mirage sped his pace.  
“Oh hey, c-come on now I was just hamming it up for the audience, you know that.”  
“Mhmm, yeah sure, and when you were yelling for your mommy when Anita’s bombs were going off?”  
“Well....uh...that was me uh...you didn’t hear ME calling for MY mommy, I was telling Anita that she would be calling for HERS.”  
“Yeah yeah yeah, I bet Anita needs her mom.” This banter continued for a bit while we walked through the corridors of the massive dropship we all stay in during the season, and some in the off season. Each door passed was another legend’s own place to call their own. Light ukulele playing came and the hearty laugh of two men from the door next to my room. “Alright oh great champion of the canyon! Let’s head inside.” I slipped my hand into my pocket and flourished the key around my hand before scanning the lock and waiting for the door to slide open.  
“Slick moves there, did Octavio show you that?” Elliott took out his own room’s key and tried spinning it around a few times before it flung off into a crack never to be seen again. “Oh...that’s uh, maybe not the greatest thing to have happen today.”  
“Don’t worry about it, we’ll get you a new one, come on inside.” I gestured Elliott into my room, the neon purple lights I installed a few weeks back greeted us, with the window closed you’d never think it was daytime, multiple trophies lined a shelf near the back of the room from various wins in the apex games. A large tv sits near the middle of the room in front of a plush couch and a data terminal sits on a desk with multiple monitors in one corner of the room. “Take a load off Ell, I’m gonna go get changed and be right back. TVs yours for the time being, just don’t watch anything weird, don’t want my algorithm getting boned by those goofy synthcat vids you like watching.” I picked up and threw a controller over my shoulder, which I heard almost get caught before slapping the floor. I walked into a smaller room and quickly undressed before showering the blood, sweat and tears of the other combatants off of me, thinking about how I could do better in the next game. I soon finished, dreams of future victories dancing in my mind. I toweled off and dressed in the comfiest accoutrement I could salvage, so sweat pants and a loose shirt.  
“Hey Ell.” I said as I walked out of the room and plopped on the couch, nothing playing on the tv surprisingly. “Anything happen while I was in there?” I notice that Elliott is staring down at his own comm device.  
“Hey champ, uh, so I forgot to ask what your internet password was before you hopped in the shower.”  
Oh god.  
“Yeah, so I started throwing hypothetical porkchops at the proverbial wall and uh, why’s my name your password?”  
OH GOD  
“Oh, uh, uh no real reason you see I just like to do write these things down so I don’t forget who my upcoming partners are and I just wanted to make sure I didn’t forget which one today my partner would be, so ya know, nothing weird or anything.”  
“Oh sure, because ElliotMirage<3 is a completely normal password to keep to remind you who your partner will be. Yeah sure, as sure as the sun sets on terra firma and the wars ended with no casualties.”  
OH GOD OH FUCK I FORGOT THAT WAS WHAT I HAD IT AS  
I slowly began to hide my face in a throw pillow from my couch.  
“Mmmf mmf mmmrmmf ffmfmmmrrmd.”  
“Yeah sure, uhh well I mean, I’m always open to a date if that’s what you want?” He slicked back his hair and dirt poured from the strands onto my couch.  
And that was when I decided to run. Before I could realize my legs were moving I was out the door.


End file.
